septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Morpheus
The world of Morpheus, plagued with constant war, rests in the galaxy of Ursa Sirius. Originally being created by the god Data , It was the war between her and her sibling Ventura who added depth to the world. Constantly at war, the land holds no balance. The galaxy itself holds 52 known planets, spread out much like our own milky way. Morpheus, however, is the largest, centering itself in the middle of all it's smaller siblings. It's closest planet is Sunarium, Otherwise known as the sun, this planet orbits Morpheus to heat and aid in it's time and growth. Also controlled by two moons, one of a light blue, said to be Data. Only the non-magic users, the Caouls, can see this moon circle clock-wise around the world. The other moon, of a light shade of purple, is said to be Ventura. Only Magic users, the Maoris, can see this moon. There is a legend, that says if you see both, the gods are fighting over you. Many see this as a blessing, and in older times, if you claimed you saw both moons, then you would be worshiped between both races as some form of 'child of god'. The calender and seasons of Morpheus are the same to that of our world. There are 3 main versions of the world. These are Morpheus, Morpheus-Faeros, the heaven and light side of with world, and Morpheus-Shardun, the hell and darker side of the world. Both these versions are on different dimensions to the head earth and can be accessed by many races, including the gods. Still in constant war, the people of Morpheus fight the battle of the gods in a great and constant war, only in those safe-havens can both Caouls and Maoris co-exist peacefully. The first home or area to be known as a safe haven to all was Faewood Castle. History of Morpheus - Legend of the Great War Non Magic users - Caouls Along with your average human there is a race of superhuman beings, who live across the seas, forests, deserts, or even in a town near you. Superhumans who can pass as normal human beings. Become your friend, your mother, your father, your lover. Anybody. Beings who can pass as humans, but have greater strength and power than any mere human could ever posess. Sirens, seductresses of the sea and sky, using their voices to lure in unsuspecting sailors. Cyborgs, being who are half human, half robot. Possessing unimaginable strength and knowledge. Accompanied by immortality. Even pure beings, such as angels roam the earth, sometimes watching over their loved ones. These are no mere humans, these are hybrids, a freak of nature. Powerful, undefeatable, beings. The Caouls.Click here for The Caoul Races of Morpheus Magic users- Maoris Behind the veil of normal humanity lies a whole other world where the Maoris live. They have abilities beyond the imagination; manipulating the elements, creating shadows, healing and shifting time. These are the magic users of Morpheus. Witches and warlocks that can either bless or curse you from your normality. Or hiding from behind the corners the Dark Fae play their evil tricks, turning you green and stealing your belongings for there own twisted satisfaction. Demons wait in the dark with they are murderous minds, preparing to pounce as the werewolf howls at the purple moon. Magic and mystery, Power and immortality. The things that were thought only to be fantasy, becomes a reality. These are the Maoris. Click here for The Maori Races of Morpheus Regions Oceans Uncharted Land/Uncharted Waters Spending time upon the ocean brings many risks and dangers to the crew, but none quite as feared as uncharted land and waters. These are waters or islands unvisited and off record to the crew, Usually due to them being unexplored or dangerous to visit however in the case of key quests uncharted water is unavoidable. Rouge pirates, Treasure hunters, Ferocious creatures and much more are a few of the dangers told to be found upon such treacherous waters. The ship is most vulnerable to open attacks when in such locations and meticulous planning goes into the route should it need to cross such waters. Category:Morpheus Category:Oceans